


The Things Loki Doesn't Do

by JaredKleinman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, God bless him he is a complicated cat, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, M/M, Partners to Lovers, The Golden Apple Of Idunn, Trust Issues, gaining trust, starting to trust, this gets a little crack-ish at the end, this is mostly about the frienship part tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredKleinman/pseuds/JaredKleinman
Summary: Loki offers Tony the Golden Apple of Idunn.It goes as well as can be expected.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	The Things Loki Doesn't Do

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yesterday instead of working on my application. It went as well as expected xD  
> Oh, and this is not beta-ed so if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes, let me know!!

Liking people was weak.

Loki had decided on that quite some time ago and since Loki Laufeyson, god of mischief and definitely the better king of Asgard wasn’t _weak_ he didn’t just become fond of someone. Getting annoyed? Surely. Mad or angry? Even better. 

But liking someone...that just wasn’t a thing he did. 

If you liked someone - and it didn’t even have to be in a romantic manner - your judgement became clouded. You were inclined to trust them more easily and only realised betrayal when it was already too late. 

Being a master of betrayal himself, Loki would know. 

How often had he made people believe they were friends only to use them to his own benefit and throw them away after they had fulfilled their purpose? He had lost count, but the exact number was irrelevant anyway. The real thing that mattered was that even though he was obviously the most gifted trickster and traitor in the universe that didn’t mean other people couldn’t do the same to him - or at least try to. Until now he had never fallen for a scheme such as that and he wouldn’t start by letting himself grow fond of someone.

“Loki, what the hell is taking you so long?”, a familiar voice echoed through the hallway and as he turned around he could see the human Stark who was giving him a reproachful stare from the other side of the corridor. “Stop powdering your nose, snowwhite, and get back here. You’re already pale enough as it is and I want to try using the new runes on one of my cars.” 

“I was _not_ powdering my nose.”, Loki hissed back, visibly annoyed. See? Definitely not growing fond. 

“Whatever.”, Stark shrugged and turned around. “Are you coming or what?”, he called over his shoulder before starting to walk back to his workshop. Loki pinched his nose and exhaled loudly before following him. Sometimes he questioned the sanity of his past self when it had agreed on helping Stark combining magic and technology. Not that it wasn’t interesting, Loki was very intrigued by all the new shenanigans becoming possible through it and this was the most intellectually stimulated Loki had been in a very long time. No, the problem was the human. Annoying, proud, narcissistic, brilliant Stark. He just didn’t know what to make of him.

Even though they argued a lot it wasn’t the kind of arguments he had had with Thor. It wasn’t stupid back and forth banter with the only purpose of making the other mad, it was a _real_ argument with _real_ reasons and someone who actually considered the things he said if they were right. Which they were most of the time because he’s still a god and the best one to that. He had caught himself _enjoying_ their arguments and _looking forward_ to helping Stark in his workshop and _being disappointed_ if Stark had to cancel an appointment last minute because there was something on earth that needed to be taken care of. 

And that was confusing because Loki didn’t do friendliness. He didn’t get excited to meet someone, he didn’t enjoy people's company and he definitely didn’t start walking around _trusting_ another person. 

And yet that was precisely what he had done over the past few weeks. He had caught himself wandering around in the tower mindlessly more often than not recently, accepting tools from Tony while they were working without looking up to see what exactly it was he had handed him and one time he had even taken a bite of an apple Tony had thrown to him without notoriously examining it beforehand. 

And the weirdest thing of all: Nothing had happened. 

The apple hadn’t been poisoned, the tools had been nothing but that and no secret trapdoor or defense mechanism had been triggered when he had walked around the place. Even JARVIS didn’t treat him any differently than he had always had and even though Loki still refused to sleep anywhere else but his home and still eyed every foreign person coming to the tower with as much suspicion as he could muster this was the most comfortable he had been in centuries. 

It got him thinking. 

When they reached the workshop Tony handed him a mug. 

“Be careful, it’s still hot.” , he said absentmindedly as he took his own and walked over to the car he had spoken of. Before trying to put runes on any of his suits he wanted to test them on other and gradually more complex things first. So far they had used a simple screwdriver (which was now able to pull screws out by itself), a coffee machine (which was now able to produce Cappuccino and Caffe Latte instead of black coffee only - not that they used this function) and the next step to Tony’s mind was apparently trying the runes on a car. 

Loki looked at his mug and put it on a table next to him because it was in fact very hot and even though he could totally hold the mug despite that - had he already mentioned that he’s a god? - he didn’t want to carry it around when he wasn’t able to drink the liquid. 

_Be careful, it’s still hot._

Loki hesitated. This was new. He had gotten used to Tony not trying to muder him but the human had never _warned_ him before. It was almost like he cared about his well being. 

Yeah right. 

He eyed him from afar and watched him working on opening the engine bonnet. He had to admit that Stark was the only human who was constantly improving society by one way or another even though he himself probably couldn’t be considered a very kind or good person. Stark was a genius and his technology helped many people all over the world - especially after he had given up producing weapons. And now that Loki was able to help him enhance his science with magic there were far too many things they could learn. Too many for a lifespan and _far_ too many for what little time Tony had left. 

What a shame. 

Unless…

His thoughts brought a certain image of a certain apple to his mind. An apple he hadn’t thought of in a very long time now. Thor was probably going to use his own for the love of his life or whatever but since love was just like friendship, another thing Loki just _didn’t do_ he felt like the apple was wasted on his person anyway. Why not give it to someone smart who would use the additional time well? And it wasn’t like Loki wouldn’t profit from Tony becoming immortal. They could continue working in his workshop arguing and making fun of other people only this time not for laughable thirty years or so but forever. 

Loki grabbed his coffee mug, took a sip and eyed Stark over the rim. 

“Stark.” 

Tony turned around and raised his eyebrows. “What is it, Elsa?”

Loki had given up on correcting his use of nicknames after the first week. It was pointless anyway. 

“I have a question.” 

“Shoot it.” 

“Since we have been working together for a few weeks now I can’t help but wonder if you maybe - when looking at a glorious god such as myself - feel like you run out of time.” 

Stark snorted and wiped his greasy hands on his jeans. 

“I have been feeling like I’m running out of time since I was six.” 

“So you would like to be immortal such as myself?” 

Stark’s eyes narrowed as he took a few steps towards Loki. 

“Maybe.” 

Loki swallowed. He didn’t expect to feel so nervous about this. Gods of mischief didn’t get nervous. 

“So if someone offered immortality to you you would _maybe_ accept the offer even though you would have to see all your loved ones die?” 

Stark was now standing only a few feet away from him and crossed his arms suspiciously. 

“Since they die whether I am alive or not I would probably enjoy the extra time I can spend with them. Make sure they’re alright. What is this about, Loki?”

So Stark was already smelling a rat. Apparently he wasn’t a genius for nothing. 

“You would have to get out of the spotlight. Fake your own death.” Loki said instead of answering the human’s question.

“I am aware.”, Stark simply answered but the suspicious glance didn’t falter. “You haven’t answered my question.” 

“I am aware.”, Loki quoted which made Stark grin a little. 

“Spit it out, Reindeer Games.” 

Loki exhaled and put his mug aside. Now was as good a moment as ever. He straightened his posture and looked down onto the man in front of him.  
“Anthony Stark, I would like to offer you my golden apple of Idunn.”, he said and put as much weight in his voice as was appropriate for such an offer.  
He expected Stark to break out into joy, maybe even _ecstasis_ after finding out he had been chosen by a _god_ to become immortal but instead of that the ungrateful human just raised his eyebrow and if possible became even more suspicious. 

“Why?”, he asked and Loki sighed. He really wasn’t in the mood of explaining himself. 

“Because I have decided to do so.” 

“That’s not a very convincing reason.”

“It should be enough of a reason for a mortal.” 

“Well I am not just _any_ mortal. I am Tony fucking Stark and I want to know the reasons as to why the god of _mischief_ is offering me his only golden apple or otherwise I will have to assume he is playing tricks on me. I have trusted you so far, but this is a whole different dimension.” 

Stark had trusted him? Stark had trusted him and was still able to not walk blindly into an offer such as this? This human became more and more interesting. 

“I mean aren’t you supposed to give it to the love of your life or whatever?”, Tony asked, skeptical and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I mean why give it to me if you could wait-”, suddenly his eyes widened as he came to a completely wrong conclusion. “Oh shit.” He said tonelessly. “This is...awkward. Listen. _Loki_ . I’m very sorry but-”  
“Calm yourself, mortal, I am _not_ in love with you.” Loki hissed and he could see the instant loss of tension in Starks posture as a relieved sigh escaped him. 

“Phew. You really got me there for a second, Lokes.” 

“Good to know that it would be such a _dreadful_ notion to you.”, Loki said and raised an eyebrow in return.

“Just caught me off-guard is all.” 

“Of course.”, Loki answered grinning. “I might add that it is a pretty heavy sign of self-aggrandisement if your very first conclusion is that a _god_ has fallen in love with you _._ ” 

“It’s not self-aggrandisement if I really _am_ that awesome. Which I am. Evidently.”, he pointed to the suits on the other side of the workshop. 

“But even though my obvious genius, dashing looks and charming character is something I would really like to talk about further”, Loki rolled his eyes at that, “it’s not the issue right now. If you’re not in love with me then why give me the apple?”

“Because romance is not a thing I do.”, he said simply and leaned against a workbench. “I think if anyone, you should understand that rather well.” 

“Go on.”, Stark nodded. 

“For that reason I have to choose the person I want to give the apple to in a different manner.”  
“Obviously.”, Stark agreed and Loki nodded. 

“And I have decided to give the apple to someone of whom I think will use their time wisely but not boringly and be a good consultant if not active support should a fight occur I cannot handle alone. You, Stark, unite all of these things and have proven to be not only smart but cunning as well and since _I_ profit from those character traits as well I have decided to make _you_ the offer so we can both laugh at Thor and Jane in the very probable case of them breaking up in the future. Human love just isn’t meant for eternity.”

Stark watched him for a few seconds, apparently taking in the words he had said only to put one hand on his waist and start grinning.  
“I didn’t know you thought so highly of me.”, he said with a shit-eating grin and Loki regretted offering him the apple after all. 

“Do you want the apple or don’t you? It’s a simple question.”, he asked exasperated and finally Stark’s expression became at least a little serious. 

“I will have to talk to Pepper first.”, he said. “I want her opinion on the matter and see if and how it is possible to fool the public. But I am definitely not averse. Quite the opposite, actually. Especially the last part was a very appealing notion.”  
“I thought so.”, Loki answered cockily and even though he was a little disappointed in Stark’s hesitation it had not been entirely unexpected. 

“I think I might start to like you.”, Stark grinned mischievously and elbowed Loki as he walked over to the little fridge next to the table he hoarded his empty coffee mugs on. Loki watched him pull out a bottle of champagne and two glasses. The god didn't question it. By now Tony keeping a bottle of champagne in his workshop had become a pretty natural seeming thing. Maybe he even kept a bottle of expensive bordeaux and sparkling wine in there as well. He wouldn’t be surprised. 

Tony handed him a glass of the sparkling liquid and grinned. 

“To possible immortality.”, he said and touched his glass with Loki’s before drinking. The god did the same. 

They didn’t stop after they had emptied it, they also didn’t stop after the second or third. They spend the rest of the evening chatting idly about science and magic and everything in between.  
Maybe Loki had to make up his attitude a little, he mused after Tony had passed out on the couch. 

Liking people was alright. Or rather liking Anthony Stark was alright. If the human felt comfortable enough around him to fall asleep like that Loki felt safe returning the kind of trust. 

Maybe friendliness was something Loki did after all.

He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the sleeping man carefully because he didn’t want to wake him. Humans tended to get cold easily and they also needed sleep. He put a glass of water and one of those pills next to the couch he had seen Tony take the morning after having drunk too much. That should suffice.  
He left the tower with a content smile on his face.  
Maybe liking people wasn’t so bad after all. He could make an exception for Stark. As long as he didn’t blind himself completely by falling in love he could manage trusting Stark to a certain degree. But since romance wasn’t a thing Loki did he would be just fine.

* * *

  
  
  


Two months after Tony had taken a bite from the apple they were working on finally trying out the runes on one of his suits. He was just working on giving it the final touches as Loki, who was standing close behind him, suddenly left the workshop without uttering a word. Tony looked up, confused because normally Loki always gave him a reason for leaving or at least an approximate time of when he would be back.

Shortly after the god had left the room he could hear a string of quite furious and probably Asgardian curses, followed by a ‘shouldn’t have made an exception’ and a loud thump that sounded like Loki had either kicked the wall or slammed his head against it. Tony didn't know which one was more worrying, Loki purposely messing up his hair or willingly risking to ruin his boots. After a few seconds of silence Loki came back and brushed some wrinkles out of his clothes.  
“Are you alright?” Tony asked, skeptical and Loki gave him an exasperated look. 

“Unfortunately I am. Very much so.” 

“Do I have to understand that or…?”  
  
“Pray that you don’t.” 

“Alllright, I will pretend this isn’t weird at all. Wanna work on the runes here?” 

“Gladly.” 

* * *

“Happy one year, asshole!”, Tony said and shoved a bouquet of roses into Loki's hands.

“Aw, thanks!”, the god said happily and sniffed the roses before looking up, suddenly confused. “But I am one thousand five hundred and twenty seven.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You have made it this far, huh?  
> Thank you so much for reading then! Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated and please stay safe during these...challenging times.
> 
> If you want to see more of the avengers stuff I produce, come yell at me on Tumblr: @jacomitabarthalock


End file.
